


Assassin

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Assassin

**In the one piece world there is a man who is feared throughout the whole damn world. He is known as the maelstrom of death and god of destruction. He goes by many names but he is the better described as the worlds greatest assassin.**

* * *

In this world there is the 3 great powers... 

The world government , the 7 warlords , and the four Yonko. There are many different organizations and crime families all over the world and pirates crews as well. 

However there is a legendary figure in the world that was feared throughout the world. A man who clashed with the Rocks pirates and his men. A man who went on and to challenge the worlds powers during that time and won.

His name is Uzumaki D Ashura and he is right now have a daughter who is the same age as kaidio and she is right now training. 

Over the years 


End file.
